


An Almost Valentine's Day

by InsertImaginativeNameHere



Series: Kuon/Yahiro awkwardness and screams [3]
Category: Durarara!!, Durarara!! SH
Genre: Febdurarary, Himeka despairs, Kuon is a Mess, Let me despair over these nerds, M/M, Oblivious Yahiro, Valentine's Day, Yahiro is a cinnamon roll, but only sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10020251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertImaginativeNameHere/pseuds/InsertImaginativeNameHere
Summary: Yahiro is trying to be a good boyfriend but is awkward as hell so asks advice from someone who probably knows these things. Kuon isn't trying to be a good boyfriend and is fairly trash. Still. Their first Valentine's goes...sort of well. Although technically it isn't even Valentine's Day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> yes, I know. It's not Valentine's Day now well fuck me for making effort. This is my only effort for Febdurarary. I did SOMETHING I'm a good bean after all!  
> in which Celty is the mum friend as always, Himeka is done with Kuon, Yahiro deserves hugs, and poor Togusa only gets a brief cameo poor, poor guy.  
> im writing him a fic where he can shine I swear

“So...uh...what I wanted to know is...if I’m dating a guy, which of us buys the chocolate?” Yahiro shifted nervously. He felt like an idiot even asking this question. “And what happens when it comes to White Day? I’ve never celebrated Valentine’s Day with anyone before but I kind of thought it would be with a girl like Himeka- I mean, not Himeka.” He reddened. “Not her exactly but a girl. You know what I mean. And I don’t know what to do now. Do I buy him chocolate? I’m not sure Kuon is the kind of person to be very interested in celebrating Valentine’s. But we’re dating now so-” He deflated. “I don’t know. I just want to be a good boyfriend because I really like Kuon a lot. He’s the first person to ever like me in that way. I can’t let him down. So what do you think?”

The yellow motorbike helmet seemed to stare at him, unblinking, tilting in confusion.  _ Oh- right _ , he thought  _ it doesn’t have eyes. She can’t blink. That makes sense _ . 

Celty typed something and showed him the screen. 

_ ‘Maybe if you want to get Kotonami chocolate then do. But be careful. You know Shizuo asked me to keep an eye on you and make sure you were careful where Kotonami was concerned? I’m not sure you can trust him.’ _

Yahiro nodded. “I know that. He’s using me. He told me that much. And r-really? Sh-Shizuo was worried about me? That’s so nice of him, especially after we fought. He really is a good person, isn’t he? Thank you so much, Celty. Also uh...I washed the shadow suit and it shrunk slightly? I think anyway? Or I’ve started a growth spurt. Either way...would it be possible to get the next size up?”

And honestly, the way Celty’s hand covered roughly where her mouth would be, while her body shook ever-so-slightly - it looked like she was laughing.

 

-

 

“What about these?” Himeka offered, indicating a subtle, understated box of novelty-looking chocolates shaped like seahorses and shrimp. “They’re pretty bizarre. Belgian too. They’re known for good chocolates.”

Yahiro shook his head. “They’re praline. I don’t like praline much. It tastes really weird.” He scrunched up his nose. “It tastes like hazelnuts.”

“That’s because it’s made of hazelnuts,” Himeka replied, without any hint of sarcasm or exasperation. “Okay, what about this one instead?” She pointed at a red box.

Yahiro reddened. “But the box is...heart-shaped,” he whispered.

Himeka rolled her eyes. “Yahiro I don’t want to burst any bubble but...it  _ is _ for Valentine’s, you know? So well, things do have a tendency to  _ be _ heart-shaped. No I’m not sure why either. It’s a clever marketing ploy that makes businesses a lot of money. But as a gesture, it might be nice.”

“But won’t it look weird, me buying a heart-shaped box of chocolates now?” he asked, shifting nervously. “And if I give them to Kuon, he might...I don’t know, laugh? Isn’t it a bit soon for those kind of gifts?”

“If Kuon laughs, tell me alright? I know you won’t hold it against him, because you’re too good for him at the end of the day, but that’s not alright. Okay?” Yahiro nodded uncertainly. “I’ll go buy the chocolates on your behalf. That way you won’t feel awkward about it.”

“Thanks Himeka,” he said, smiling. She smiled back.

“No problem.”

  
  


-

 

The next day at school Yahiro spent the whole time waiting nervously for the end of the day and trying not to blush whenever he met Kuon’s eyes. There was a box of chocolates in a heart-shaped box sat in his bag. Buying them had been a challenge in itself and he wasn’t sure he’d have been able to do it without Himeka, soon it would come to giving them and Yahiro had no idea what he’d even say. He hung out with Himeka at lunch and she couldn’t help him. She wasn’t exactly experienced in gift-giving either, but she’d concluded that any advice she gave might not work for him, and that it should come sincerely and from the heart. Which was so vague it didn’t clarify  _ anything _ at all and if anything, made Yahiro more nervous about giving Kuon the chocolates.

After school ended, he saw Kuon headed off on his own and rushed out to catch up to him. 

“Kuon, wait-” he cut off when he realised there were still people around. “I uh...was wondering if you wanted to come over tonight? We could uh...watch the new Yuhei movie?” He felt like an idiot. He saw Kuon smirk.

“Ahahaha I’d love to man, but I’ve got shit to attend to, y’know? Busy busy busy.” His grin, as usual, was forced and he felt false again. “That okay with you?”

Yahiro deflated. “I-”

“What? What did I do wrong this time?” Kuon asked.

“Nothing!” Yahiro said quickly. “I just...it’s Valentine’s Day tomorrow?” He managed. “So I thought- I thought m-maybe…?” He was fidgeting nervously now, tugging at a loose thread on his sleeve as a distraction. “I thought-” he started again and cut off again. Kuon was staring at him. “Sorry Kuon, I don’t want to bother you if you’re doing something importan-”

Kuon grabbed his sleeve  _ (sleeve, not hand, they didn’t hold hands in view of people because Kuon didn’t want them to try start anything with Yahiro, he wanted Yahiro to be able to keep his head down in school and live relatively normally when he wasn’t being an urban legend) _ and dragged him out of sight. As soon as they were around the corner, Kuon met his eyes and nodded, waiting for him to nod in response too, before slowly moving and kissing him. He didn’t do surprise kisses, not after the first (disastrous) time. 

“You ridiculous idiot,” he murmured. “I’ll text my sister now. Crashing at your place it is. I can get this stuff done later. So...you wanted to do Valentine’s things, sure.” He shrugged, kind of dismissively. 

“No, it’s okay!” Yahiro replied, still blushing furiously from the kiss. “You don’t have to change your plans because of me.”

Kuon shook his head. “Nah. There’s nothing major happening right now. Nothing worth stirring up. Movie night sounds alright.” He looped an arm around Yahiro’s shoulder. “You had this all planned, didn’t ya? This what you being smooth looks like?”

Yahiro shook his head. “No, I just wanted to hang out.”

He heard Kuon laugh. “God, Yahiro, I’m just teasing.” He ruffled Yahiro’s hair. “You’re so naive. Look at you. I hate that about you, did you know?”

“Yes. I don’t mind.”

Kuon gave a sigh of frustration. “You should mind! I’m complaining about you! Why don’t you just get pissed off with me already? Stop it.”

“Okay, sorry Kuon.”

“And don’t apolo-” Kuon cut off. “You’re hopeless. You’re never going to change, are you?” Kuon sighed. “Pisses me off.”

“Sorry Kuon.”

Kuon looked like he was about to argue but didn’t and they walked away, heading for Yahiro’s place. On the way Kuon kept taking his phone out and  _ glaring _ at it viciously before replying furiously. Was he arguing with Nozomi about the change of plans? Or something else? Dimly Yahiro wondered if that look on Kuon’s face was embarrassment and his sister was  _ teasing _ him, but he put that aside. Kuon wouldn’t be embarrassed by this. It wasn’t like Kuon at all.

“Hey, Yahiro!” Togusa waved. He was washing the inside of his van with a high-power hose, water coming away a rusty sort of brown. “How’re things?”

“Good, thank you. Did someone track mud into your van?” He asked. Togusa’s face went blank, panicked. Kuon burst out laughing.

“I wish,” Togusa muttered darkly. “Or rather, I don’t because that’d be a pain too. Uh, you could say that. I guess. Mud. For sure. The only reason I’ve not committed murder today is Kadota. Otherwise the world would be down a pair of  stupid otakus and all the better for it. Fucking up my van...”

“Oh, right.” Yahiro nodded acceptingly. “You should talk to them about wiping their feet.”

Togusa blinked and then nodded slowly. “Believe me, I will.”

They headed up to Yahiro’s apartment, Kuon still snickering about that entire exchange but refusing to explain why. When they were inside, he made a beeline for the kitchen to grab as many snacks as possible, complaining loudly there was nothing in.

The heart-shaped box in Yahiro’s bag was there. It wasn’t strictly speaking  _ actual _ Valentine’s Day but...this was the best chance Yahiro was going to get.

Slipping a hand into his bag he pulled the box out and stared at it blankly. He had no idea how to do this. Kuon turned, leaving the kitchen and coming toward him now, balancing what limited snacks he’d been able to find and this was it, the moment of truth, Yahiro had to do this now.

“You seriously have nothing in, maaaaan, don’t invite people round if you can’t play host properly y’know?” Kuon flopped down next to him as dramatically as possible, then scooted closer to lean against him.

Yahiro blushed. He could do it. He had to do it. Picking up the box he offered it to Kuon awkwardly and saw the jackassed grin slip from his face, replaced by a look of sheer confusion.

“I got these for you,” he heard himself say. Kuon said nothing. “H-Himeka helped me buy them. I thought it might be a nice gesture...I don’t know the proper etiquette but-” Kuon stood up, backing away. “S-sorry Kuon. I didn’t mean anything by it I just thought-”

“What the fuck, Yahiro?” Kuon hissed. “What the fuck have you got to be like this for? I wasn’t going to do  _ anything _ for Valentine’s and I had no problem with that. And now you’re doing this what the fuck, and I look like an absolute asshole. Why have you got to be so fucking... _ adorable _ ?” Kuon’s face twisted up sourly, the expression on his face looked almost more pained than annoyed. “If you’re going to be all cute, find someone else. Someone who deserves that shit. Because I sure as hell don’t.”

Yahiro cocked his head, confused. “I just thought-”

“You just thought,” Kuon echoed. “Goddammit Yahiro, I hate this about you. I really do. You just thought. Did you not think for one second that I might not deserve it? That you’re too good for this?”

Yahiro shook his head. “I didn’t think that. Because...well, there are lots of bad people who get gifts on Valentine’s. And you’re not as bad as all of them. So it’s not like you  _ don’t _ deserve chocolates. But if you really think that, I can just eat them instead.” 

Kuon narrowed his eyes. “You bastard. You wouldn’t. You’re too nice.”

“I don’t know, Kuon. If you  _ really _ don’t want me to give you chocolates…”

“Fine!” Kuon groaned. “You win. For fuck’s sake Yahiro. Why are you actually good at this shit?”

“I don’t know. I don’t think I am. I don’t really know what I’m doing, you know that. This is the first time I’ve dated anyone. I’m just trying my best.”

“Okay, okay,” Kuon seemed to have calmed down now, resuming his seat next to Yahiro and letting their hands intertwine. “Play the film already.”

And Yahiro did, leaning his head on Kuon’s shoulder and passing him the box of chocolates. He wasn’t 100% sure he understood all of the sort-of argument earlier, but he was glad Kuon was happier now. 

He hadn’t messed up.

This was a good almost-Valentine’s Day after all.

**Author's Note:**

> ffs Kuon stop being a little shithead already


End file.
